


Six

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Funerals, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mild Angst, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: The family was never a family, they were broken apart long before Five had disappeared but after Ben... let's just say that some things just stay broken.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fiction. I'm not saying that this was how Ben died I'm just speculating  
> 

The day that Five had disappeared was strange. Everyone just assumed that he had ran off but would be back. After many hours, and the next day Five had still not returned and it was beginning to worry everyone. Well, not everyone. Reginald Hargreeves simply acted in his usual way but after a week Five had still not returned. The rest of the siblings were worried. 

One night, they sneaked downstairs into the kitchen. Even though Reginald wasn't in the house they still sneaked in case of Pogo and Mom. Luther gathered the others and they sat around the table in the kitchen. Five's spot on the table was empty which set the atmosphere already. 

"Do you think Five's okay?" Ben whimpered. Klaus looked to the side of him and placed a hand on the boy's trembling shoulder. 

Luther cleared his throat, "Five's resourceful. I'm sure he will be okay." 

Diego scoffed, "He's been gone for a week Luther. He's clearly not coming back."

Allison bit her lip in worry, "He might come back." 

Diego grunted and folded his arms over his chest. 

Vanya simply crept into herself, she didn't know why the others had told her to come downstairs. They hadn't even asked her what she thought. She simply sat there in silence. 

"Look guys, all I'm saying is that we might as well..." 

Diego interrupted Luther, "Well what? What are you saying Luther? That we just forget about him?" 

"No that's not what I-"  
"I know that Five was annoying but he's our brother Luther." 

Allison sighed and put her head in her hands. "Guys! Stop fighting, you'll wake Mom and Pogo!" 

Luther and Diego grunted and snapped their heads away from each other. 

Ben's hands trembled, "What are we going to do?" 

Klaus sighed and looked away. "Guys, I haven't seen him so I don't think he's- you know..."  
"Dead?" Luther suggested. 

Allison put her finger to his lip. 

"He's not dead guys, don't say that." Ben whispered. "He'll be back. I know he will." 

Klaus sighed. "I just hope he's okay." 

Luther nodded in agreement, "Okay guys, we'll talk more everyone go back to bed and make sure you're not caught." 

One by one they left the room, leaving just Vanya behind. Vanya was about to leave before she turned her head back to the table. 

 

_Five was munching into a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. Vanya groaned in disgust, "Ew, Five that's disgusting."_

_Five swallowed, "No, Vanya. You just don't understand fine cuisine."_

_Vanya nodded laughing, "Yeah sure I don't."_

 

Vanya took the bread, marshmallows and peanut butter out of the cupboard and mournfully made herself the sandwich. She didn't care for it that much but maybe if she left one out for Five he'd come back. 

Vanya sneaked back up the stairs with one of the sandwich's in her hand. She ensured that all of the lights were left on, if Five came back she wanted to make sure that he would know there were people inside... otherwise he might run away again. 

*

The day that Ben died was horrible. Losing Five was hard, but they had lost another sibling. The sibling who was the backbone to the family, who tried to keep everyone together, as soon as  his heartbeat stopped the family was truly broken. 

The funeral was bleak. No one said a word. Klaus was unnaturally pale that day. The others noticed how Four kept looking to the side of him, as though someone was there but Klaus never mentioned it. 

Ben's statue was erected. Everyone gathered around, Reginald said nothing to the others. He simply stood there with his trademark expression, cold eyes looking dead ahead. 

Later that night, the remaining five met down in the kitchen once more. Luther placed glasses out for everyone and they toasted their fallen sibling. 

Once they finished their drinks they sneaked back upstairs and went to bed. 

It was different this time because they knew that Ben wouldn't be coming back. He was dead and that was that. 

 

Luther said nothing and fell into a restless sleep. 

Diego was silent and fell asleep facing the wall and with the covers over his head so no one could see him cry. 

Allison cried herself to sleep and she didn't bother being quiet. 

Vanya was quiet, she mumbled to herself over and over, then eventually fell asleep. 

Klaus though, he was sitting on his bed facing the wall with a cold expression on his face, tears slowly falling down his head. He covered his ears, the voices were coming back into his head, swarming his mind. He wanted them to go away until he heard a familiar voice. 

"Klaus?" 

Klaus jumped up and looked over and saw Ben sitting on his bed. "Ben?" 

Ben sadly nodded. 

"How are you here? Wait, that's a stupid question... You're really dead."

Ben sat cross legged on his brother's bed, "I'm sorry Klaus." 

"It's not your fault Ben." A tear seeped out of Klaus' eye and trickled down his face. He tried to reach out to Ben but his hand went straight through him. Klaus silently sobbed and put his hands over his face. 

"You said you'd never leave me Ben." 

Ben's ghost shuffled over to Klaus' side, "And I won't Klaus."  
Klaus looked up, tear stains on his face. "Promise?" 

Ben tearfully smiled, "I promise." 

 


End file.
